eu e ele
by mery Li
Summary: em uma tarde de verão eles descobriram o amor


Minha estória começa em uma tarde de verão do ano de 1986 eu tinha 14 anos.

Eu e minha família fomos passar as férias no litoral. Meu pai alugou uma casa na praia de frente para mar. Lembro que no caminho eu estava com uma sensação que alguma coisa iria mudar na minha vida. Ah! se eu pudesse ter imaginado na hora o que seria.

Quando chegamos na parte da tarde, eu fui logo passear queria conhecer tudo . Estava na praia brincando com as ondas do mar e correndo sem prestar atenção em volta, quando, de repente, bati em alguém. Já ia pedir desculpas quando olhei pra cima e vi os olhos mais lindos desse mundo. Eram de um azul meia–noite. E me fitavam intensamente. Eu me perdi naqueles lindos olhos azuis e, quando dei por mim, ele tinha estendido a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Depois de levantar reparei melhor nele. Era alto moreno, com cabelos negros e rebeldes, parecia não ter mais que 18 anos e pensei que ele era lindo.

Rapidamente nos tornamos amigos e, cerca de uma semana depois de nos conhecermos, ele me beijou pela primeira vez, foi muito intenso. Nunca tinha sentido isso, ele me provocou sensações maravilhosas, nunca pensei que meu primeiro beijo seria assim.

Eu soube, naquela hora, que eu o amava como nunca amei ninguém. Ele foi meu primeiro amor, a primeira pessoa a quem eu gostei de verdade.

Depois do beijo ele disse que me amava e eu disse que o amava também. Ele sorriu e me beijou de novo. As semanas se passaram nos fazíamos tudo juntos íamos a todos os lugares, juntos ao cinema, shows, karaokê. .Durante todo o tempo que estivermos juntos ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro comigo e eu estava mais e mais apaixonada por ele.

E então chegou à hora de eu partir depois de semanas juntos. Infelizmente teria que partir deixando meu primeiro amor pra trás. Mas eu não queria ir, queria ficar com ele meu amor. Foi quando, ele me disse que queria terminar tudo, porque não era justo nem pra mim quanto mais pra ele ficar em uma relação que não daria certo, ele me disse que ralações à distância sempre acabam mal, e que nunca se esqueceria de mim, como eu não queria acabar com a imagem que eu tinha dele de _o perfeito _aceitei, embora tenha ficado muito triste.

Acabei voltando para a minha cidade e depois de um tempo voltei à vida normal, superei o meu coração quebrado. Com o tempo conheci outros garotos e namorei novamente, mas nunca me esqueci do garoto de intensos olhos azuis meia-noite que eu conheci em uma praia numa tarde de verão.

Os anos se passaram rapidamente e antes que eu vice já tinham passado deis anos , eu tinha acabado de me formar na faculdade de medicina e comecei a trabalhar em um pequeno hospital de um cidade no interior de Tókio..

Um dia depois de um mês que eu comecei a trabalhar lá, estava indo pra lanchonete apresada nem reparando nas coisas, estava muito ocupada naquele dia não teria tempo nem pra comer direito. 

Acabei esbarrando em alguém e quando olhei pra cima pela segunda vez na vida eu vi aqueles olhos azuis me fitando intensamente. Ele me ajudou a levantar, e fomos pra cantina conversar, falamos sobre tudo, o que fizemos durante a nossa vida nos últimos dez anos, e para minha surpresa ele também trabalhava lá como cirurgião, quando dei por mim já era muito tarde e eu tinha que voltar Al trabalho ele também. Então nos despedimos, mas quando eu já estava de saída ele segurou meu braço e perguntou se eu queria sair com pra jantar com ele essa noite, eu dei meu interesso. Foi uma noite maravilhosa aquela nos divertimos muito então ele me beijou, depois pediu desculpas, disse que tudo bem depois ele me levou pra casa.

Começamos a sair juntos primeiro como amigos depois como namorados. Cerca de um ano depois de começarmos a namorar ele me pediu em casamento , eu como não sou boba me nada parecido e claro que eu aceitei , afinal eu nunca amei ninguém como amo a ele , meu querido Darien.

Hoje sou casada com o homem da minha vida, o amor da minha vida o eterno garoto que eu dia eu conheci em uma tarde de verão abeira da praia que eu nunca esqueci nunca deixei de amar nem vou deixar.

Temos dois lindos filhos e somos casados há quase 10 anos e essa noite contarei o meu segredo, que depois de confirmar hoje que estou esperando o terceiro ,sei que ele ficara muito feliz com isso sempre quis uma família grande , mas por enquanto e segredo contarei quando estiver em seu braços fortes essa noite .

(n/a essa e a minha primeira fics desculpe se não está muito boa vou tentar melhorar deixem Reviews )


End file.
